New Kids
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: There was something about the one girl...something Scott didn't like at all.
1. Janine Trinity

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I only own my OCs.**

It was her first day at Bayville High, and she already hated it. Her stomach was churning and she felt she couldn't get close to anyone. She hung her head and kept walking. Her long black hair hung in her face, and she clutched her shawl and books to her chest. Tears fell from her slate blue eyes as she walked along.

Janine Trinity was ashamed of herself. She was ashamed of her life, and she was horrified of her own father. She despised her father, and always would, but she had nowhere else to go. She felt so alone and isolated, which is what her father wanted her to feel.

She didn't say anything to anyone until she ran headfirst into someone.

"Owch!" someone said in a thick accent.

Janine gasped and looked up. A boy was standing in front of her. He had longish hair that looked almost blue, and his eyes were a beautiful blue. She jumped up and bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Is' alvight," he said. "Vant some help?"

Janine nodded her head miserably. The two started to pick up her books and Kurt looked at her.

"Vhat is your name? I don't believe I've seen you befvoe ," Kurt said. "Vy name is Kurt. Kurt Vagner."

"No I'm new here," Janine muttered. "My name's Jeanne."

No way was she going to be affiliated with the psycho that was her father! She took her books from him and said, "Thank you Kurt."

"Are you all vight? You seem unhappy," he asked her.

"Just a little scared…" Janine said. "Where do you live?"

"At ze Xavier Institute," Kurt said. "Vhy?"

"You think that Xavier guy would let me stay with you guys?" she cried in desperation.

"Vhy? Vhat's vong with your home?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I-I had a fall out with my father. I was hoping…I could get out of the house."

Kurt gave her a small hug, and Janine didn't step away. She was close to breaking down. Kurt suddenly spoke.

"You're class iz over dere," Kurt said. "Kitty! Kitty! Come here!"

A brunette walked over to them. She was smiling, and seemed warm and friendly. Her blue eyes looked at Janine and she said, "Hey what's up?"

Janine gave a small smile and said, "I'm Jeanne…and it's my first day here. I could use a little help."

She made a face the reflected her understanding. She then said, "No prob, my name's Kitty Pryde."

Kitty looked at her schedule and said, "Cool, you've got geometry with me right now! Come on, I'll show you where the class room is."

"Vell I'll see you at lunch Kitty. Goodbye Jeanne," Kurt said as he walked away waving.

Janine followed Kitty to geometry class. She immediately went up to the teacher and said, "Hello. I'm a new student, but they made a mistake with my name. It's Jeanne, not Janine."

"Oh, thank you for telling me dear. Miss Trinity, just take an open seat anywhere," the lady smiled back at her.

Janine smiled and walked over to Kitty. She sat down next to Kitty and put her head on her hand. Kitty smiled and leaned over, "Yeah…this class is loooooooong."

Janine giggled and thought to herself, _"I may have finally made a friend."_


	2. Jacob and Ellen Darin

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I only own my OCs.**

His parents were going to kill him.

"What on Earth have you done to your sister?" his mother screamed at him.

He looked around wildly and yelled, "Ellen? Ellen? Ellie!"

"Jacob! Jacob! Jake… it's dark!" he heard his sister cry.

A boy with misty blue eyes looked around for his sister. His dark black hair hung in his face, his skin pale as a bed-sheet. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed in darkness. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw her! His eight year old sister was curled up in a ball.

"Jakey! Jakey please help me!" she cried.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and tried to find the light. He went towards the light, making sure to keep a tight hold on Ellen. They both crashed on the living room carpet. Ellen clutched her brother's shirt, refusing to let go. Their mother tried to pull Ellen away, but she stuck close to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" his mother yelled.

Ellen shrieked and kicked as her father pulled her away.

"Run! RUN JACOB RUN!" Ellen screamed.

Jacob took one last look at his sister Ellen. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Ellie! I'm sorry!" he cried running out of the house.

Their father followed him with a shotgun. He looked back in terror, and was engulfed once more by darkness.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a sidewalk. He couldn't hear his mother screaming or his father's shotgun anymore. He looked for a bullet hole, and found none. He sighed, feeling sick to his stomach.

Jacob Darin was an unusual boy. As a small child, he never feared the dark, not like his kid sister Ellen. Jake liked the dark, embraced it. He was fond of going into dark places, because you never knew what was in it. Most people say that's the reason to fear it, but it was the reason Jacob liked it. He never understood people's irrational fear of the dark.

The boy was lost in his thoughts until a woman's shrieks broke through.

"Lilly, NO! COME BACK HERE!" the woman shrieked at a little girl.

Jacob watched the little girl toddle out into the street. A car turned around the corner. Jacob panicked thinking, _"I need to get over there and fast!"_

He was swallowed by darkness and reappeared at the corner. The little girl was there, standing like a deer in the headlights. Jacob ran out and grabbed her. He bolted as fast as he could to the other side of the street. He tossed the little girl onto the curb and jumped up. The car smacked into him and he rolled over the roof. He landed on his front.

"MY BABY!" the woman cried hugging her little girl.

The child's father came over to Jacob. He helped the boy up and asked, "Are you hurt? Does it hurt to breathe? Can you focus? Can you hear me?"

"No, No, Yes, Yes," Jacob said. "I'm just a little shaken and bruised. Is the little girl all right?"

"Yes she's fine. Thank you…thank you so much boy," the man said hugging Jacob.

Jake smiled, even though he was bruised and scratched up. His shoulder hurt, and so did his leg, but he could make it. The boy was greeted warmly by the other people. Maybe his mother was wrong….maybe he wasn't cursed by the devil….maybe he was blessed by angels.

He hugged the little girl and bid her family a farewell. He needed to go and find somewhere to stay for the night. He continued down the street, looking around at all the lights. The world was big and wide. It was bright, and Jacob didn't really like that. He was used to it though, so it was bearable.

His misty blue eyes searched around for something. He spotted something after walking a couple blocks. It was a cardboard box….but something was snoring in that cardboard box. He cautiously went over to it. It was Ellen!

"Ellie?"

"Jakey! I found you!"

"Ellen Eliza Darin! What are you doing out here?"

Ellen looked up at him.

"I got scared Jacob. Mommy and Daddy said they don't want any freaks in their house," Ellen said.

"But Ellie you're not strange!" Jacob protested.

"Yes I am Jacob," Ellen said closing her eyes. "I'm…well…kinda like a witch."

Ellen opened her eyes and Jacob gasped. Ellen's eyes were two separate colors! One eye was green and the other was brown. Jacob stood there and asked, "But how'd you hide it? From Mom and Dad I mean."

"I don't really know Jake. I just remember waking up one night and they were like this," Ellen said. "Maybe it's something new…?"

"Maybe you're a mutant….just like me," Jake said.

"I managed to find you," Ellen said. "Now can we go home?"

"Ellen…we can't go back," he said. "You said that they'd not tolerate us. We can't change who we are Ellen."

Ellen buried her head into her brother's leg. He bent over and hugged little Ellen.

"It'll be okay El," he said. "We'll get through this."

The sixteen year old boy picked up his eight year old sister. He hugged her to his chest and carried her along. He continued to walk until he reached a park. He settled down under a tree and hugged Ellen towards his chest. He patted her back and the two eventually fell asleep, unaware someone was watching them.


	3. Tamara Lovestill and Calvin Sterling

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I only own my OCs.**

The tombstones didn't seem to frighten her. As a matter of fact, the girl seemed to be at peace. She closed her eyes and focused. She opened her arms wide as little silver birds began to appear around her. There were large birds, and little birds, songbirds and birds of prey. Her eyes glowed silver as she inhaled. The birds chirped and fluttered around her.

_"Tamara. Tamara baby," _a voice whispered. _"It's time to go. You need to rest."_

"Just a little while longer Mutter," the girl replied. "I want to see you."

_"You're not ready Kleine,"_ the voice replied. _"Let go Totchter."_

The glowing birds faded as she slumped to the ground. She looked up at the sky and whispered, "Mutter…Mutter? Oh Mama…I want to see you."

Tamara Lovestill sighed as she lay in the grass alone. Her beloved mother had passed away when she was nine years old. Now at fifteen years old, Tamara visited her mother's grave often. Tamara hadn't been able to see her mother, but she'd been able to contact her. The girl sat up and looked around. Her eyes had returned to a rich blue color, but her hair was a pure startling white. She pushed herself off the ground and headed back home.

What she didn't realize was that someone had been watching her little show. A man of some sorts, one that Tamara hadn't seen before. She could feel someone following her, so she turned around. She saw no one.

"Tamara."

The girl froze up. Who was that? She turned around to look. A man was levitating in front of her! Tamara stepped backwards in horror. She shuddered, looking up at the figure.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Tamara demanded.

"I am Magneto. I am just like you. Alone, and forgotten…..mistreated and misunderstood," the man said.

"Well…Magneto, I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl yelled. "And I'm not interested!"

Tamara couldn't see much, but what she could see was darkness in his heart. His good intentions had gone awry a long time ago. She couldn't help but be afraid. Mutter had warned her about people like him. They only want to use you and then dump you when they're finished. She turned around in a dead bolt.

Magneto didn't like this at all. She couldn't escape him, and she wouldn't. He raised his hand and the man hole cover flew out at her. She gasped as it made contact with the back of her head. Tamara crumpled to the ground.

Magneto approached her, but was stopped by something else. A flash of light flew in between Magneto and Tamara's unconscious form. He looked around, aggravated. What could it be? Another burst of light appeared in front of the girl, but it wasn't light. It was electricity.

"Get away from her!" a voice called.

It was a boy, probably about seventeen-sixteen years old. He was running out towards the both of them. He was wearing a light blue tee-shirt with a jean jacket and a pair of jeans. He looked at Tamara on the ground and back at the boy. The boy's face was hard.

"Your girlfriend?" he asked, almost teasing the boy.

"Lay off man!" the boy yelled.

Magneto had not been aware of this other mutant. The boy's blonde hair was spiked with black as if he was recently electrocuted. His green eyes were narrowed at him. The boy darted towards Tamara. Magneto raised a car and threw it at the boy.

The boy fell to his knees his hands outstretched. Electricity flared around his body like a shield. He kept the field up and started running. By now Magneto was highly annoyed. He raised a hand and sent out a magnetic wave. The boy shorted out and dropped. The boy looked shocked and astounded.

"Who are you? What do you want with her?" he demanded, his voice shaking a bit.

"I am Magneto, Master of Magnetism. This young lady poses a talent. A talent I may be able to use."

The boy managed to inch over to Tamara. He pulled her head onto his lap. He looked up at Magneto.

"But why did you hurt her? Don't you know you could have KILLED her?" he demanded.

The boy held Tamara close to him and gave Magneto a hostile look. Magneto shook his head and said, "She was being difficult. I wouldn't have killed her anyhow."

The boy hugged her close to him and got to his feet. Magneto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You both come with me, or you put her down," he said coldly.

"How 'bout I don't put her down, and neither of us come with you?" the boy spat.

"Foolish child…" Magneto said.

The boy started to run off in a dead bolt. He had to dodge some pieces of metal, and was doing well. That was until he stepped on a metal sewer grate. Magneto removed the grate from under his feet, sending both kids down.

Tamara's eyes flew open. She looked around and hissed at the pain in her head. The boy put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"Cal? Calvin, what are you doing? Where are we?"

"Hey Tamara," the boy called Calvin smiled. "We're in the sewers. I was trying to get you away from the psycho who knocked you out cold. Now come on! We better move."

Calvin helped Tamara to her feet. The two kids looked around and began to move. They weaved their way through the sewers. After a while, Calvin looked at Tamara and said, "I didn't know you were a mutant."

"Huh?" Tamara said looking at him.

"You're a mutant…well so am I," Cal said. "I thought I was the only one around here."

Tamara smiled but winced and grabbed the back of her head. It hurt like HECK! Calvin looked at her with concern. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was all right. She gave him a pained smiled before pointing to a man hole.

"Think it's safe to go up?" she asked.

"Let me go first," he said.

The boy started to climb up and pushed the man hole open. He looked around and said, "Hurry Tamara."

Tamara scrambled up the ladder, and the two bolted away from the man hole. The two continued walking until they heard, "There you are!"

Both kids turned in fear, but they only saw two kids about their age. The back of Tammy's hair was covered with blood. She had a nasty gash on the back of her head. The red-head reached out and asked, "Who did this to you? Who hurt you like this?"

Tamara looked at Calvin. Calvin stepped defensively in front of Tamara.

"Some dude called Magneto. He cracked her in the back of the head with a man-hole cover. I don't know what he wanted with Tamara, but he didn't seem to care for my interference."

The boy who was with the red-head nodded and said, "Come with us. We'll get help for you Tamara."

"How did you know my name? How did he know my name? I know Calvin so I hope he knows my name, but how do you complete strangers know my name?" Tamara demanded.

"Please let us explain," the red-head said urgently. "We're just like you….we're mutants. I'm a telepath, and he can shoot optic blasts. We were sent to meet Tamara by our professor."

"We hoped to meet you before Magneto…" the brown haired boy said. "We didn't want him to scare you."

"Well he did," Calvin said. "The dude knocked her out and tried to kidnap her, and he shorted me out like I was nothing!"

Tamara wobbled a bit as her knees gave out. The brown haired boy caught her before she hit the ground. He looked up at the other two. The red-head looked at Calvin and said, "Please…Will you come with us?"

Calvin looked at Tamara in the other boy's arms, then at him, and then to the other girl. He sighed and nodded. But then he looked at them wearily and asked, "What can you do?"

_"I'm a telepath."_

Calvin looked at the red-head in alarm. She smiled at him and said, "My name's Jean. This's Scott. What's yours?"

"Calvin…"

"Nice to meet you Calvin," Scott said. "The prof was unaware you were in the area."

"Who is this professor and what exactly does he want?"

"His name is Professor Xavier," Jean told him. "He's a telepath like me, except he's much more powerful than I am. He looks for mutants and offers them a safe place to stay where we can learn how to use our powers properly."

"He doesn't sound so bad," Calvin said.

"He's great," Scott said. "Tamara, Tamara can you still hear me?"

"Yeah…" Tamara groaned. "But my head hurts like a mother-"

"Don't you worry," Scott whispered. "We're almost there."

Speaking, even at a normal volume, seemed to hurt Tamara's head; she would wince every time they spoke. The four kids slowly made it over to the helicopter, where an African American woman was waiting for them.

"I see you've found them. Any problems?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so Storm," Scott said. "Tamara ran into Magneto and she got hurt."

"We also came across another mutant," Jean added. "Calvin, this is Storm."

The blonde waved nervously, his green eyes looking all over the place. Storm approached Scott and Tamara. She looked at the back of Tamara's head.

"She's got a nasty gash, possibly a concussion," Storm said.

Tamara winced again, and Storm gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She guided the girl into the helicopter, Jean following them. Scott and Calvin glanced at each other.

"It's safe."

Calvin just looked at him in shock. Scott grinned and said, "I promise we're not going to hurt you, or Tamara. We just want to help."

Calvin nodded and followed Jean. Scott took one last look around before joining them. Soon they were off the ground, and suddenly, Calvin didn't feel afraid anymore. Neither did Tamara.


	4. Cayden Oliver

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I only own my OCs.**

A girl closed her eyes. Tears fell making muddy trails across her face were dirt once was. She clutched her left hand to her chest. No one could see her like this! She opened her clouded blue eyes and looked around. Her corn-silk blonde hair was covered in dirt and mud, her body ragged and thin. Cat-like ears stuck out from under a veil, which was torn and ragged as well. She looked down at her hand. It was a monstrous bone-like jagged claw. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. Her eyes were a pale powder blue.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Nothing…its natural," a soothing voice came.

A woman stepped out of the shadows. She smiled at the girl and said, "I know sweetheart, it's hard for them to accept people like us. Especially when we look the way we do."

Cayden gasped at the blue skinned woman. She had bright yellow eyes that reminded her of a cat. The woman held out a hand and said, "My name is Mystique. I can help you child. I can protect you from the people who hate you. I can bring you to the people who will accept you for you."

Cayden reached out with her normal flesh hand and nodded. Mystique smiled and patted her on the head.

"Smart child…now come with me…I'll show you to your new friends."

Cayden followed the woman willingly. She had blue skin and yellow eyes! Suddenly Cayden's hand and ears didn't seem so bad. The girl looked up at Mystique.

"What can you do?" she asked.

"I, my dear child, am a shape shifter."

"I can smell and hear stuff real well and you've probably seen the claw," Cayden said.

"What is your name?"

"Cayden Oliver," the girl said.

"Spirit of battle," Mystique said. "Unusual name for a female."

"Yeah," Cayden said. "But I'm not like most females now am I?"

"No," the shape shifter replied. "You are unique, just like the rest of us."

She led the younger girl to a car and they drove away. Cayden was silent the entire ride back.

Back at the Brotherhood's base, Lance was getting ready to bury Toad.

"SHUT UP TOAD!"

"Kitty! Here Kitty-Kitty! Don't you know Lance wuvs you?" the other boy teased.

"SHUT U-"

"Now, now, boys! We don't need to scare off our new friend now do we?" a voice scolded.

Both Lance and Toad whipped around to see Mystique standing there. A girl was cowering behind her. Lance's expression softened slightly. The blonde was half-hidden by Mystique, her little, pale hand clutched Mystique's skirt. He could see a powder blue eye peering out at them. How old was she? Lance thought she was about twelve or thirteen. He bent down and waved hello. The girl came out from behind Mystique. Her eyes were on Lance.

"I'm Lance," he said softly. "What's your name?"

"Cayden," she replied.

"Mystique how old is she?"

"Fourteen."

Lance looked at Mystique in surprise. She looked younger than that! Why was a fourteen year old GIRL here? The only other girl here was Wanda, though she didn't hang around much. His thoughts were broken into by Toad's voice.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Toad yelped as he caught sight of her hand.

Cayden bit her lip and fell to the floor. She put her hands in front of her body, as if she was trying to protect herself. She looked at Toad with wide, fearful eyes. Lance smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive idiot, that's what that was for!"

Lance gently reached out and took her hand. He felt her normal, soft hand. It was her other hand that Lance couldn't help but stare at. It wasn't a hand…it was a CLAW! He gently took that hand as well. She didn't move it or wrap her hand around his out of fear of hurting him. He smiled and ruffled her hair. Her veil fell to the side, revealing a cat like ear.

Toad stared at the girl terrified of the claw she called a hand. Fred lumbered into the room, followed by Pietro and Wanda. Pietro zoomed over to them, startling Cayden. She jumped and Lance hissed. Her claw had cut his hand.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-sorry!" she squeaked fearfully.

Lance just glared at Pietro and said, "Look, scaring her ain't exactly the brightest thing you can do speedy."

"Wellwhynot?" Pietro asked pushing Lance. "!"

Cayden growled and stepped in front of Lance. She raised her claw threateningly and said, "I ain't just some brat."

Pietro jumped back and recoiled, much like Toad and Fred. The only other one aside from Lance who didn't seem to care was Wanda. She just smiled at the girl who'd freaked her brother out.

"You're all right kid," she said. "What's your name?"

"Cayden."

"Mine's Wanda," she said. "Ignore my idiot brother."

Cayden nodded and Wanda approached her. Lance looked down at his hand and pressed down on the cut. It was bleeding pretty badly, so he went to go patch it up. Cayden looked at Wanda and said, "I'm sorry I hurt him."

Wanda rubbed her head and said, "It's all right kid. He'll be fine. Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Lance reappeared in the room a few moments later and said, "Welcome to the Brotherhood Battle Spirit."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! She's STAYING?" Toad yelped.

Mystique smiled and nodded. She looked at Lance and said, "Battle Spirit….a good name for her Avalanche. What do you think child?"

Cayden smiled and nodded. She liked her name, she liked it a lot. Fred, Toad, and Pietro gave each other a glance, and looked at Wanda and Lance. Wanda had put her hand on the girl's shoulder and was leading her up the steps. Lance turned and looked at them.

"Look you three, no teasing, no scaring, no tormenting, and no hurting Cayden. Got it?" he snarled. "Or else I'll burry you three."

They all nodded and Lance turned and went up the steps after Wanda and Cayden.

"What was dat about yo?" Toad asked.

"I dunno," Freddie said.

"That kid can't stay here!" Pietro cried.

Mystique cleared her throat and said, "She can and she is. Leave her be you three. Now don't you three have work to do?"

The three boys grumbled and walked away from Mystique.


	5. Meet Damiana

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution. I only own my OCs.**

She did not want to go home that night. Janine wanted to stay with her friend Kitty. Kitty and Janine had gone to the mall to hang out for a while, and Janine knew he'd be angry with her. She looked at Kitty and asked, "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, wanna swap numbers?" Kitty replied.

"I've only got a home phone and I'd rather you not call that…" Janine said. "My dad can be an ass."

"Ah, overprotective Dad huh Jea?" Kitty asked.

"You could say that Kitty," Janine replied.

Kitty scribbled down her cell number and gave it to her. Janine smiled and waved good bye. She then turned to walk home. She hung her head low and bit her lip so hard it bled. She looked at the door with utter dread. She opened the door and crawled into the house. She quietly tried to slip upstairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a terrible shriek rip through the house.

It didn't even sound human, but that's not what concerned Janine. What concerned her was whatever it was; it was alive, in her home, and in a lot of pain. She calmed herself down and scanned the house for thinking beings. She got a hit that made her drop to her knees. The being was a kid, a girl. She was in extreme pain, and Janine started to cry. She hugged herself to the stairs, and she started to crawl her way up the stairs. She collapsed on her bed, struggling to cut the connection between her and the unknown.

She finally managed to break the connection as she saw her father open the door. He saw Janine, near dead panting on her bed and assumed he beat her earlier and just forgot. He went to his room and shut the door.

Janine couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of the screaming girl. She crawled out of bed and down the steps. She opened the lock that was on the basement door, and proceeded down carefully. She panicked as the smell of iron hit her noise. She crawled down the steps quietly as she flipped the light on. It took every ounce of self-preservation not to scream bloody murder. The entire basement floor was coated with blood. Cages were lined up along the wall, and Janine felt the bile rise up in her throat.

That's when she noticed one of the cages was open. She approached it slowly and sent out a telepathic message.

"_Hello? Is anyone here?"_

"_W-w-w-who are you?" _ Someone thought.

"_My name's Janine—I mean Jeanne. Are you hurt?"_

"_Y-Y-Yes…who are you Jeanne?"_

"_I am the girl who lives upstairs."_

"_There's a girl upstairs?"_

"_Yes, now would you come forward so I can see you please?"_

The connection broke suddenly and Janine groaned. Why did that always happen? She waited in the light for someone to step forward. She felt something brush her and she jumped.

"I'm sorry," a voice said. "Stupid tail…Are you Jeanne?"

"Yes…I am," Janine replied. "Can you come into the light please?"

A girl, no older than herself, stepped out of the shadows into the light. Janine didn't react to what she saw because she honestly didn't know how to react. The girl standing in front of her was about thirteen, fourteen. Her hair was a dark muddy brown color, but she couldn't tell if that was from the blood or not. Her eyes, or the one she could see was wide, a circle of dark green nearly blocking out all of the white of her eye. She was bloody, but fresh bandages had been wrapped around her wounds. She was attempting to wrap up her other arm, but was fumbling. Janine reacted in the only way she thought human.

She grabbed the roll and began to wrap it around the other girl's arm. Her thin white tail poked her again, her white ears pricking up.

"What's your name?" Janine asked the cat-girl.

"I-I-I don't have a name," she replied.

"H-H-How about Damiana?" Janine asked.

"Um…sure!" the cat-girl replied. "Damiana…what's your last name?"

"Trinity," she said.

"Y-Y-You're the doctor's daughter?" the girl gasped pressing herself into the wall.

"No."

"But your last names—"

"I don't care if I share his DNA, I don't care if my eyes look like his, I don't care if our surnames are the same, that thing is NOT my father and it never will be."

The cat-girl looked at her in amazement and said, "Then my name shall be Damiana Trinity."

Damiana smiled at Janine and asked, "Is that why you changed your name?"

"Yes…my name is Janine, but I call myself Jeanne," Janine said. "Kinda like Jeanne d'Arc."

"Jeanne d'Arc?" Damiana asked.

"Joan of Arc," Janine said. "She was a French heroine."

Damiana cocked her head looking puzzled and Janine laughed.

"I'll explain it to you later…but I really should go know. If it finds me down here, I'll be dead before I hit the floor. I promise I'll come back okay Dami?"

Damiana nodded and said, "Be careful okay buddy?"

Janine nodded as she made her way up the steps. She sat up the rest of the night in her room. She leaned against the headboard of her bed. She thought about Damiana and how bad she looked. Janine opened her bedroom window and climbed into the tree next to it. She was sitting in the tree until she heard a familiar voice.

"Vhy do you think she's here?"

"Kurt?" Janine called out uncertainly.

Suddenly she spotted a pair of bright yellow eyes in the tree. She moved closer and caught whatever it was off guard. It was blue and fuzzy, with a tail, and pointed ears. She didn't scream, but moved closer out of morbid curiosity.

"You need to get out of here," Janine said. "You don't want my Daddy catchin' you there boy. He'll putcha in the basement with Dami."

The blue object jumped up and looked at her.

"'ELP!" he cried as he started to fall.

She grabbed his arm and steadied him, his three fingers wrapping around her wrist. He looked at her and asked, "Vhy aren't joo screaming?"

"I'm not afraid," Janine said softly. "Please get out of here. I really don't want to see you get hurt."

"JANINE!"

"…Oh shit."

"Vhat? Vhat is vrong?"

"GET OUTTA HERE! MY DAD'S LOOKING FOR ME!" she growled trying to get him out of the tree.

"JANINE TRINITY! WERE YOU DOWN IN THE BASEMENT?"

She looked down at her bloodstained clothes and said, "Aw, f***."

The demon-elf-creature just stared at her and asked, "Vhat's in the basement?"

"Dami…Dami…I need to save Dami!" she cried.

The creature looked at her funny. He grabbed her waist and poof! She was on the ground with him. He pointed to the basement window.

"Down here?" he asked.

She nodded, and he gripped her waist. They vanished in a puff of blackish-blue smoke. When they appeared in the basement, the creature let out a cry. He was terrified, but so was she.

"Damiana!" Janine cried.

The cat-girl jumped up and squealed, "Jeanne!"

She raced over to the cage and ripped it open. The girl crawled out and Janine grabbed ahold of her. She looked back at the creature.

"Can you get us out of here?" Janine asked.

He nodded and Janine pushed Damiana towards him. She heard her father coming down the steps.

"_TAKE DAMIANA AND RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

He gasped and asked, "You're a telepath?"

"_YES NOW RUN LIKE HELL!"_

Janine looked at her father. His cold grey eyes bore into her similarly colored ones.

"You miss, are in a world of trouble."

Janine hadn't noticed that the creature had listened to her and was gone. She was alone….with him.


	6. Apology

If you're a fan of Gateway, or Gateway products, you may not want to read the rest of this note unless you want to know the reason of my hiatus.

So starting off, after my sister broke my old Toshiba laptop, I got a Gateway laptop. Now I've had this laptop for about 18 months. The other day, it wouldn't turn on. I was confused because I hadn't had any problems recently. Before I had had problems getting it to run programs, and sometimes even loading webpages, but that hadn't happened in a out the goddamned motherf***** hard drive died. IT DIED ON ME. I had it for less than two years...and it died. So for anyone who has ever had this happen to them, you all know what happens. Yeah, I lost pretty much everything, save a few items that had been backed up. But every recent file was lost. That shitty piece of crap had been breaking on me since day one, so if anyone knows where I can find a email address for Gateway to lodge a complaint, please tell me.

I apologize greatly, but this means I'll be on hiatus while I gather up what's left of my files. I'll have to rewrite a great deal of my files, as much as this sucks, I am going to do it. So for those of you who've been patiently waiting for updates that were supposed to be coming soon since I finally got some free time away from my two-year old sister, I am sooooooo sorry. I'll try and get back to the stories. If anyone has had this happen and wants to vent with me for a little bit that would be great. I'm looking to blow some steam off before I contact Gateway about their less than satisfactory product.

One again I can't tell you all how really sorry I am. I wish I could fix that damn hard drive but I can't. Thank you for being so understanding towards me, and I'll try super hard to get back to them. I'm also starting another year of schooling soon too, so that makes this even worse since I'll have even less time to write. Thanks for sticking around this long.

Love, Nurse Steggy


End file.
